


Twister Twister

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Choking, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama pees himself on the twister mat while getting fucked by Hinata, M/M, Omorashi, Sexual Tension, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, Twister Mats, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wetting, Yeah it goes THERE, i can't remember what i wrote, miscommunications, safe sane and consenual, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: A lot of things can happen at two in the morning on the Twister mat, such as getting his brains fucked out of him by Hinata.orHinata and Kageyama are playing Twister and we all know how it goes with couples and twister mats, so anyways they fuck on it amongst other things, and Kageyama's a giant mess.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Twister Twister

The last time Kageyama checked the clock, it was 1:35 in the morning, and he was still awake. Exhaustion blurred his vision slightly, and sweat dripped down his forehead. His muscles ached and burned slightly from the position he held. He groaned and tossed his head back. Hinata was insistent that they play this stupid game, and now they were stuck in the most awful position. 

Kageyama’s hands were twisted uncomfortably, on opposite ends of the mat, and his back arched up in an awkward angle, his knee brushing his chest constantly, and his other leg extended to the other part of the mat. Hinata on top of him, forcing his weight down, successfully driving Kageyama’s knee into his chest. His other hands planted around Kageyama’s waist, with his legs stretched towards the front of the mat, parted too. It did not feel good, nor did it look good. 

Yet Kageyama was hard. Hard because he could feel Hinata’s dick pressed against his back, and Hinata was of course hard too. Probably because he was borderline grinding into Kageyama every time he moved. 

He spun again, and Hinata shifted, so he was grinding against Kageyama now. It was confirmed when the smaller made a choked off sort of noise that went straight to Kageyama’s dick. 

Hinata groaned at the new position, it also ate at his muscles uncomfortably, he spat,” Left-hand green Yamayama.”

He shook his head and moved, fast he could but it was too late. For the past, maybe fifteen minutes Hinata’s weight was on him, and he’s strong, but Hinata can start to get heavy. 

They collapse with a thump and a shriek. Kageyama’s chin hits the ground, and Hinata lands on his side with a pained whine. They struggle to sit up and face each other. 

Hinata blows a strand of hair out of his face before grinning at Kageyama. The cheeky grin that tells him he knows. Hinata knows that Kageyama’s hard too, and it’s obvious because Kageyama’s legs are parted and the sweatpants he wears do a poor job of concealing his erection. 

He chooses to look at Hinata’s thighs. Which are lean but hardened with muscles from hours and hours of practice and exercise drills. Kageyama cannot count how many times he has given hickies and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Hinata’s thighs. 

Kageyama looks up at him, blue meets amber, and there’s that rush of arousal just from eye contact. Hinata’s smile widens, and he starts to shuffle over, Kageyama holds his gaze even as Hinata’s face comes closer to his. A pale hand leans up to cup his cheek and he leans into it slightly. 

This has happened before, just at different times, and because of different things. They don’t talk about it, Kageyama doesn’t know if they ever will, but he wants to. He wants to talk about the relationship they both have. It seems like they’re dating, but neither will say it, confirm it, and Kageyama needs confirmation. 

He shoves those thoughts aside as Hinata pulls his hand away from Kageyama’s cheek in favor of sticking it up to his shirt. Kageyama shivers under Hinata’s touch, no matter how hot the rest of Hinata’s body gets, his hands always remain chilled. Only warmed after hour upon hour of volleyball practice. Or occasionally Kageyama’s hands. On the rare occasion that Kageyama feels bold on their way to a game, and he wordlessly slips their hands together. Only parting when it’s time to go. 

Fingers trace the dips in his stomach where his abs are. Hinata thinks Kageyama has abs for days. He’s not wrong, not really. Kageyama is hot, and everyone knows it, especially Hinata. Who has seen Kageyama when he is a sweaty, sex-flushed lover, basking in the after-glow of hot sex. 

He pulls away and slips his shirt off before looking at Kageyama, who also slips his shirt off, tossing it to the bed. Hinata shoves his shirt a little farther away from them, and then turns back to Kageyama,” So twister hmm?”

Kageyama’s cheeks flush and he shoves at Hinata,” Shut up Boke before you ruin the mood!”

Hinata laughs, and Kageyama doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of that sound. He has a playful look in his eyes,” Or was it my dick pressed to your back?”

Kageyama goes quiet because that’s half the truth. The other half was the grinding, but Hinata’s said enough to embarrass him for the next couple of weeks. 

He doesn’t expect Hinata to cup his clothed erection, but he does, and that makes Kageyama gasp slightly. Unprepared for the contact that he’s just received, but it’s the good-pressure, the pressure he needs. 

Kageyama also notices another pressure, in his abdomen, where his bladder is. It’s uncomfortable, to the point where he knows he’ll start squirming soon, like in a matter of minutes. He needs to pee, and kind of badly too. 

Yet he won’t say anything, because it’s two in the morning, he’s hard and so is Hinata. Who’s rubbing him through his shorts. They’re shirtless on a Twister mat, and he really can care less at this point. 

Hinata keeps going, drawing nearer and nearer to Kageyama until he’s almost chest-to-chest and rubbing Kageyama frantically. Drawing the little gasps and groans from him. Hinata’s face is becoming flushed and hot, he pants slightly too. 

His arousal is prominent and leaking, it begs to be stimulated and satiated. Not yet though, he needs to take care of Kageyama a little more before he can take care of himself. 

Kageyama is thankful for when his dick is finally pulled out of his shorts and touched flesh on flesh. His legs reflexively jerk together, trying to close, but Hinata’s body prevents that from happening. His fingers scrunch up the mat, his nose is also scrunched up a bit too. He keeps his eyes open though, and they focus on Hinata’s smaller hand wrapped around his dick. 

Hinata brings one hand around his waist, helping hold them both steady as he jerks Kageyama off a few more times before pulling away. He completely leaves Kageyama’s body as he stands, leaving Kageyama squirming on the ground. Not for impatience though, merely because he needs to pee, but he’s in too deep now. 

He watches as Hinata grabs the lube out from Kageyama’s desk drawer, so obvious yet hidden in plain sight. The logic that they’ve possessed is superior, instead of hiding it in his closet or something, they’ve chosen his drawer for pencils. 

Anyways, they think it’s smart, hidden in plain sight. Hinata brings it over, and Kageyama undresses the rest of his body as quickly as he can. Tossing them somewhere in the room and Hinata does the same. 

Hinata draws the condom box out from under the bed and grabs one, setting it aside for the moment. Then he shuffles closer to Kageyama, who spreads his legs a bit wider so it’s easier for Hinata to access. Hinata is grateful for that.

By now Hinata’s dick hurts because it’s so hard. As his hands roll the condom off he shudders from the touch, and he can already tell this is going to be amazing. 

He grabs the lube and squirts some onto his fingers, a good amount, but not so much that it’s wasteful. Lube is expensive, and they only have so much money. 

His finger rubs Kageyama’s hole gently before pushing in. Kageyama hisses slightly as Hinata buries his entire pointer finger in before Kageyama clenches around it. 

Kageyama eventually relaxes a little bit, enough for Hinata to start moving his finger around a little bit, and eventually start to slide it in and out of Kageyama, who starts to groan and moan softly again. 

Another finger is added a little bit later, there is only a slight tightening around him, but not enough to where he has to wait a few minutes for Kageyama to relax. 

He starts to scissor him, and Kageyama whines as Hinata does, losing himself in the waves of pleasure that come to him. Maybe ten minutes later another finger is added, making Kageyama’s legs shake harder than before at the mounting pleasure in his belly. But it’s right beside his need to piss. This is annoying at best at the moment, and really, he needs to go, but he can wait. He can wait. Right? 

The fingers pull away and there’s a moment of hesitation as Hinata lubes his dick up, but then it’s there. “ Kageyama, get on your fours for me, please.”

He does as told, spreading his legs slightly as he gets onto his back, letting his arms rest down so his back is bowed down in an upside-down arch, hands clasped tightly together as Hinata shuffles closer, on his knees. Pressing himself to the crack of Kageyama’s ass and leaning down to press a kiss to Kageyama’s back before aligning himself and starting to push in. 

Kageyama moans, louder than before as Hinata’s dick, inch by inch vanishes inside of him. Filling him up in such a good and pleasurable way. He momentarily forgets his need to pee, and some dribbles out. He gasps quietly and clenches everything up, and he’s thankful Hinata’s got his whole length in when he does. Hinata thinks it’s just him bottoming out. 

He peers down, and there’s a tiny puddle under him, not that Hinata will see, but it’s there. He forces himself to relax because maybe getting fucked out of his mind will help some. Hinata moves, starting with a shallow thrust, getting used to it at first.   
But then he picks up speed, and it only climbs higher from there until he’s set a brutal pace that has his hips snapping frantically and Kageyama pretty much bouncing on Hinata’s cock. 

Hinata whines lowly and moans softly but then he growls in Kageyama’s ear, and it sounds hot, too hot to be Hinata,” Do you like this? Getting fucked so hard and rough?”

Kageyama groans, but there’s no verbal answer. Hinata’s hand comes around and takes hold of Kageyama’s throat, forcing it up and squeezing slightly, just barely cutting off the oxygen flow,” Answer me.”

,” Yes” He rasps,” Oh fuck yes, I do. I like it rough, never soft, only rough.”

Hinata lets go, letting Kageyama’s head drop,” Good boy, use your words.”

,” Thank you.”

Kageyama cannot see the lust-filled smile Hinata gives, but he can feel how it impacted Hinata’s thrusts, which become faster and harder, driving deeper into Kageyama until he hits the prostate. Which makes Kageyama whimper and arch his back slightly.

There’s a slight pause, which is Hinata realizing where he’s just thrust, and then it’s just pure pleasure from there. Hinata keeps striking it with precision, and Kageyama can’t help but wither and whine with each thrust. 

His legs sinking further and further down, but Hinata just goes with him, and then Kageyama moans out,” Fucking choke me Shoyo.”

There’s a three-second pause before Hinata thrusts again and he wordlessly grabs hold of Kageyama’s neck and squeezes. He likes the feeling of Hinata’s hand around his throat, squeezing oh so slightly but he wants him to squeeze harder. Harder. Harder. Harder. 

Hinata does, and he sees dots in his vision, Hinata’s hold loosens slightly before tightening once more, and Kageyama moans. It’s loud and weird, worthy of a pornstar, and he can’t bring himself to care about how obscene that was. He’s grateful his parents are out of town this weekend. Or else they would be screwed.

But those thoughts dissolve as he is suddenly hit with the realization that he is on the verge of cumming. He groans and wheezes,” Cumming, I’m cumming!”

Hinata’s grip on his hip tightens and he growls,” Cum already.”

A few more thrusts and then Kageyama’s shouting out momentarily as his fluids spill out onto the mat. Covering the blue dot slightly, he whimpers as Hinata keeps going. But then he realizes that there is something that isn’t cum leaking out of him. 

A small, weak stream at the tip of his dick. A bright yellow that is most definitely not cum, it’s searing hot piss. But he can’t bring it in himself to clench up and stop it. Because Hinata is still fucking the life out of him, so he whimpers loudly as the stream begins to thicken. Becoming more forceful and pouring everywhere. 

It puddles under them, and he knows that Hinata can feel it. The warm wetness on his knees. Hinata does see the growing puddle of piss under them, but he can’t bring himself to care, his orgasm is approaching, and fast. He chases it, even as Kageyama starts to cry a bit from the overstimulation and the embarrassment as his bladder finally empties. 

Hinata moans louder as his orgasm finally washes over him. He gives a few more thrusts, pumping Kageyama with his cum before pulling out and getting the condom off, tying it, and tossing it into the trash. Kageyama collapses as soon as he does. Falling into the mess of cum and piss on the twister mat. 

Hinata cooed softly at the sight and stands to come over to Kageyama and gently lift him,” C’mon, it’s shower time.”

Kageyama does as told, sniffling a bit as he forces himself to not cry. They get into the shower and Hinata stands as tall as he can to kiss Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama returns the gesture too. 

Hinata is quiet as he speaks,” So, the twister mat. Got kinda messed up hmm?”

Kageyama nods sullenly, his eyes downcast and teeth worrying on his lip,” Yeah.”

,” I’ll clean it up while you change, alright?”

,” But I’m the one that pissed and cummed all over it.”

,” I’m the one that fucked you on it. So shut up, pick a movie, or something for us to watch.”

Kageyama opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly like he’s trying to form a sentence to argue with, but he can’t find anything to say. So instead he nods, relenting to Hinata’s words. They step into the shower and take turns scrubbing the sin off of their skin. After they’re done Hinata slips his shirt and boxers on before stepping out, leaving Kageyama in the bathroom. 

He’s quick to use his somewhat damp towel to clean up the puddle, for the most part before he takes the mat to the kitchen to clean off fully and throws the towel into the washer.

Then he’s going back upstairs after folding the mat. He comes into the room only to find Kageyama on the bed, choosing a movie on his laptop, in an oversized hoodie, and under the covers. 

Hinata is quick to put Twister away and then climbs in beside Kageyama, who welcomes him gladly. The beginnings of the movie start as Kageyama yawns. Turning in closer to Hinata. 

,” Are we dating?”

Twenty minutes into the movie and Kageyama’s blurted what’s been on his mind forever. Hinata looks at him, brow furrowed,” We’ve been fucking for six months? I thought we were dating a year ago?”

Kageyama’s jaw drops, and then he remembers all the study sessions with just the two of them, hanging out with just the two of them. The feeling like they weren’t just friends on those trips, those times. They weren’t, not really. The sex should have been the clarifier for him. But he didn’t get the memo.

Hinata narrows his eyes,” Did you think this whole time we were just friends?”

Kageyama averts his eyes,” Uhm, no?”

,” Kageyama Tobio are you serious?”

,” I just, we never fully stated it, so I didn’t know if we were just casual or serious. That’s all.”

,” You idiot!”

Kageyama yelps as a pillow gets smashed into his face, hard, but he guesses he deserved that one. He comes up to Hinata’s face softened, familiar brown eyes full of love and adoration. 

He doesn’t have time to react before Hinata kisses him for a full three seconds before pulling away and sighing,” Well now you have clarification.”

,” When did you start using big words like that?”

,” When I decided to be smart.”

,” That’s impossible.”

,” Yachi taught me.”

,” Oh, okay.”

Hinata giggles and curls up closer to Kageyama, who shuffles a bit closer, the movie long is forgotten. Hinata has half the mind to close the laptop and set it down before turning the lamp off. 

Kageyama murmurs,” So are we boyfriends?”

Hinata grumbles back,” Shut up Tobio. I wanna wake up before noon today.”

,” I’ll be up before you.”

,” No you won’t.”

,” Fine then, it’s a competition, whoever wakes up first wins. Whoever wakes up last buys breakfast.”

,” Deal. I want egg on rice for breakfast by the way.”

,” Have fun buying that yourself.”

,” You can say good-bye to your money.”

,” Thief.”

,” Idiot.”

,” Shut up Boke. I have a competition to win.”

,” Ahem, loose.”

,” No.”

,” Yes.”

,” Just go to sleep.”

,” Gladly.”

They fall asleep in minutes, and as it turns out it is Kageyama who ends up buying Hinata egg on rice, along with an extra meat bun as an apology for not knowing the full boyfriend status until a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago, intending to post this but it's a month and a half later when I finally am, so I apologize for that. It's another Kagehina one, but that is all I have to offer you for the time being. I'm writing more things right now for this series, so don't worry. I have something planned for Miya twins, and it ain't incest. Trust me I get enough of the incest town, I live in a place where it's literally everywhere. A front row ticket to that show that you really don't want, trust me. Anyways, please give me some requests, I have a hard time deciding what I want to do sometimes. I also apologize for how shitty this story is. Much love-DepressoespressoChocoloato


End file.
